Pairing Hearts
by YonderB
Summary: Random unrelated drabbles about obscure and/or random pairings or moments between two or more characters. Yaoi, yuri, het. All vary in genre and rating.
1. LeonCloud – Carnal

It was carnal. Purely carnal. Biting. Clawing. Bruising. _Fighting._

A sharp grunt flew from Cloud's tense throat as his naked back slammed against the cold brick wall, hands gripping his forearms so tight his hands tingled. Teeth sank into his throat. Breathe. _He can't breathe._

Leon's hands- body- _mouth_. -All over him. Hurting him. Making him feel pain. _Pleasure_.

Blood explodes from the soft flesh of his neck and splashes down his chest, all through Leon's mouth and spilling down his chin.

God, Cloud _loved_ _it._

((Well, this was all started because a friend was feeling emo and I said 'if you don't stop being emo, i'll write you some random porn!'. So, I did. This was said 'porn', because I have a thing for the pairing, and she likes it too, but the drabbles didn't stop. I thought I'd post them up here so I wouldn't lose them. enjoy!))


	2. AxelRoxas – Innocence

He wants to ruin him. Burn him. _Destroy_ him. Obliterate his innocence.

Large bare hands grip thin pale wrists and the blond boy's clear blue eyes are wide, his mouth open, but making no sound. Axel's teeth are sunk into the boy's fleshy shoulder. No blood leaked around the pearly ivories. No blood. No _heart_.

Axel's grip tightens and thick, disgusting burns appear where his skin touched Roxas's. White-red. Filled with clear ooze. _Disgusting_.

"You're not so pure," the red-head snarls into the blond's ear. "You're tainted. _Dirty_."

The boy's teeth sinks into Axel's neck and nearly rips a chunk of bloodless flesh from the man.

"_I know._"

((What can I say? I like writing violent pairings. enjoy!))


	3. LarxeneTifa – Breasts

Electricity exploded through Tifa's body and she screams, flying back and her shoulder slamming against the bone-hard corner, a sharp crack of cartilage shattering shooting through the air before she collapses against the ground, slouched against the wall.

An inhuman, screeching, harpy-like laugh floats around the large-bosomed woman's head. She couldn't move-- Her back-- her head-- _ohgod_...

A hand shoots out and grabs Tifa's throat. More sparks explode into her nerves once more and she doesn't even feel the breath on her face.

"You've got great jugs there," sniggered a harpy-like voice, a hand snatching hold of one of Tifa's breasts and squeezing it, more electricity shooting through her body, making her muscles seize.

Tifa stared up at the blonde Organization member. She couldn't breathe.

Suddenly-- there's a tongue in her mouth and her whole body is seizing and jerking, electricity slamming through her body like millions of sledge-hammers and swords.

"How about I burn them off, honey?" smirked Larxene.

((I usually scoot around yuri, but, hey. Gotta try a new thing from time to time.))


	4. Yuffie Roxas – Sweet

Yuffie tears down the streets of Hollow Bastion. She was late. LATE. OH, LATE! She's late! She runs faster. FASTER.

She screeches to a halt in front of the ice-cream stand and just freezes.

It was closed.

Yuffie's hands flew up, she clutched her hair, and screamed to the sky.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEZZZ!!_"

Roxas looked up from nearby and rose a blonde eyebrow, a sea-salt ice-cream in each hand. Yuffie was suddenly clutching his shirt and he let out a squawk, stumbling back.

"ICE-CREAM," cries Yuffie. "I _NEEDZ_ IT."

He stares at her.

She was... familiar.

As though his hand moved on it's own, he handed his free ice-cream to her.

Suddenly, there is an arm wrapped around his neck in a painful hold and a pair of lips plastered against his  cheek.

Roxas blinked at the sight of the girl scampering away once more,the ice-cream lodged in her mouth.

"Huh?" the nobody said.

((It was half-assed. I admit it. Sorry!))


	5. Roxas Cloud – Watermelon

The blonde boy stares at the man sitting on the stairs of the house. He made Roxas feel odd. He _felt_ odd. He was like... an older version of the child. He felt like he knew him.

Roxas stood metres away, watching the man silently.

Suddenly, piercing blue eyes connect with clearer ones and the young boy bit the inside of his cheek silently.

Cloud rose a blonde, deadpan eyebrow and the nobody actually _felt_ something. In his chest. In his mind. His _soul_.

There's a bang and a watermelon flies out of the doorway of Merlin's house, streaks over Cloud's blonde spikes, ruffling them, and it exploded in a mushy smash of pink and green on one of the walls opposite him.

He hurts. Roxas actually _hurts_.

The nobody shifts and takes a step back.

Blackness explodes around him and the tendrils of the affectionate blackness curls around and he sees the older man's piercing blue eyes narrow dangerously.

Darkness cocoons him and he disappears, and Cloud glares at the tendrils curl coaxingly upon the ground before disappearing completely.

Cloud faintly heard Merlin swear in an ancient language behind him, but his piercing eyes stay fixed on where the darkness had been.

((This was going to be a lot fluffer. but, meh. enjoy))


	6. AxelSora – Leather

Axel's mouth is against Sora's chest, the heated saliva against the soft flesh _burning_ into his skin. Blisters appeared and the skin swelled into welts of red and white.

Sora was like Him.

Like Roxas.

The red-head's leather coat was tangled around the boy's shoulders- tied there with the too-long sleeves and hood-ties. The leather was like a cocoon of darkness.

Like Roxas had.

The boy arched up and gasped, clear blue eyes rolling back in his head as the burns spread.

The leather just tightened around him like a noose.

((... Just so you know, these pairings are chosen at random. I have no say on which one I write. My friends just give me ones.))


	7. AerisTifa – Ink

Aeris lay on her side, her forest-green eyes contentedly half-closed as she watched the person beside her in warm silence, a small smile on her smooth lips.

Tifa was beautiful. She lay there, eyes gently closed, a warm flush over her soft, supple skin, light tricking in through the window, making her whole body seem to glow, her hair fanned out upon the ivory-white pillow beneath her head.

Her hair was her true beauty, thought the flower-girl.

A slender, delicate hand slipped from under the covers and Aeris raked her fingers through those silken black hairs.

It was like ink.

Pure, silky, beautiful ink that pooled on the pillow and swept through Aeris' fingers.

Two dark eyes opened and Aeris' smile widened gracefully.

"Good morning," she breathed, green eyes aglow.

Under the sheets a slender hand slipped up Aeris' naked side and a warm kiss was pressed against her mouth.

"Morning, love."

((My friends give me a keyword with the chosen random pairing, so I don't go off on as tangent of porn-laced, nonsensical swearing. Pity, really. enjoy! And, sorry about the spam-posting!))


	8. SephirothCloud – Flames

A blade slammed through flesh and bone before embedding into stone, a bitten-back scream being cut off before it could start, blood splashing onto the stone.

Cloud stares up at Sephiroth, the silver-haired man's hair flying this way and that like silk in water, in of the whipping wind. Green, cat-like eyes glinted, and the general took a step forward.

The blonde tries to struggle, but Sephiroth twists his long blade sharply from where it went cleanly through his shoulder. Cloud's head snapped back, agony flashing in his exhausted, piercing blue eyes.

A gloved hand is on his face, smearing the blood weeping from the cuts and bruises on that soft skin.

The silver-haired man leans down and his searing hot tongue lapped at the blood. The sweet blood etched with _agony_.

The blond tries to turn his face away, his body numb with pain. He couldn't move. A large, impossibly strong hand grips his chin, stopping any slight movement. It's like _flames_. He felt that tongue lap at his blood once more and his skin _burnt_. He could feel the flames licking at the rest of his flesh. He could feel his skin _melting_.

His mouth was forced open and Sephiroth claimed his lips in a violent, bloody kiss. All teeth and tongue, fresh blood dribbling down Cloud's chin.

He was burning alive.

((Not a fan of the pairing, but, this was fun to write. Really sorry about the spam-updates!! Enjoy.))


	9. LeonCloud – Truth

A harsh pant.

Cloud is on his knees. Leon is up against him, slender fingers dragging slowly up the blond's muscular back, the pressure of those fingertips causing five parallel red lines in lightly-tanned flesh.

The fingers reach the back of his head and continue, raking through the short blond locks that are there, pushing his head down, bowing it, before the fingers curled around and gripped the short blond hair tightly.

His head was pulled back once more- almost painfully, his slender neck exposed, his back aching, almost arched.

Leon is draped over his back now, and Cloud can feel every muscle of the man's chest against his naked spine. A breath ripples over the side of the blond's face and his piercing blue eyes never open.

"Answer my questions truthfully," Leon breathes in his ear, fingers tightening on short blond locks and tugging Cloud's head a little further back, a shot of pain a promise of what might come if he wasn't truthful.

"Okay," Cloud pants, his voice nothing but a husky purr.

Suddenly, the longer-haired male flips him over and the blond is sprawled on his back, arms flicked above his head, legs splayed, but eyes still not open. Leon settles himself in between his thighs and lets his fingertips dance over Cloud's naked stomach teasingly in intricate patterns.

"Do you trust me?" Leon breathes, leaning down and letting his breath waft over the line of fine golden hairs just under Cloud's navel.

A pant and a shake of the head.

"Do you love me?" He licks the soft flesh of the man's stomach.

Another, more distracted shake.

"Then why do you let me do this?" Leon asks, looking up at the other man, his lips millimeters from Cloud's flesh.

A pink tongue sweeps over soft lips and a breath floats through them, piercing blue eyes finally opening.

"Because you're a good fuck, Leonhart." It's just that. A hand comes down like a flash of lightning and snatches hold of Leon's long hair, wrenching him up to Cloud's face, their noses millimeters apart.

"Now, make me scream, or I'll make it so you can't walk for a week."

Leon had never been so quick to comply.

((I wasn't really planning on having pairings double up in this random-pairing-drabble-fic-thing, but, as it goes, I like LeonCloud, so, I guess there will be more of these, as well as other pairings. Enjoy!))


	10. YuffieAxel – CaffeineCaffeinated

Yuffie tore through Radiant garden at the speed of sound. Or, at least, she _thought_ it was. It didn't matter what she was thinking.

She didn't even think she was thinking but thinking was good, so, she thought it was better if she thought about thinking and oh GAWD caffeine was _good_.

All that could really coherently fly from the girl's lips as she sped through Radiant Garden at speeds not known to any human was "_EHEHEHEHEEEEE_" and a high-pitched squeal that made glass windows quiver.

A flash of red caught the girl's eye and suddenly she was flying toward it, hands outstretched and a crazed smile on her face.

Something promptly collided with Axel's spine and the Nobody flew forward with enough force to shatter his ribcage if he had one.

"_RENO?_ISTHATYOURENO?WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?!" was the blurted, high-pitched, train-wreck like blathering that assaulted the male Nobody's ears as he rolled over, a petite little girl with a little too much excitement packed into her small system hanging over him.

"Who the fuck's Reno?" Axel snapped flatly. "Get off me."

"_YOU'RENOTRENO!_" Yuffie cried in a shrill whoop of delight, flinging her arms above her head. "NICETOMEETYOUNOT-RENO."

And with that, Yuffie swooped down, grabbed Axel's jaw, snogged him _good and hard_, before shooting off in a random direction making high-pitched sounds and laughing like a maniac.

The red-headded Nobody just lay there a little longer, one red eyebrow hiked _a little_ too high to be comfortable.

((Notmyfault. I needed to get back into the mood of writing again, so I asked my friend for two KH characters and a keyword. It's going to be her fault if I start shipping this pairing.))


	11. AxelLarxene – Bite

Her skin crackled like the lightning she controlled and her eyes were glowing. His hands dancing across her crackling naked flesh like haunted spiders- one suddenly clamped around her throat, constricting around her stinging flesh where burns were suddenly appearing.

She gasps and snarls, both hands snatching up to claw down his chest violently, scraping open bloodless wounds and revealing pale bone. He never bled. Can't make a heartless being bleed.

He laughs at her. A dark, empty laugh as his other hand sweeps down her front, leaving a trail of harsh red flesh and welts in its wake- before suddenly those empty green eyes meet those glowing blue ones.

Axel and Larxene's mouths are suddenly meshed together. Teeth sink into soft fleshy lips and his hand is yanked away from her throat- her hands in turn wrapping around his own, pulling him closer.

She tears at his lips. She bites.

She bites like an animal.

((I found a song that makes me think of smut despite the innocent lyrics, and I've been churning out smutdrabbles since. Enjoy. I almost shipped this pairing, btw. Almost.))


	12. RoxasSora – SeaSaltIcecream

A pant flew from the brunet's lips, sprawled on the ivory floor, hot flesh close to _burning_- he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His chest was hot. His heart was hammering like it was doing it for both-

It was.

The blond was over him- sitting on his lap, sea-salt icecream in hand.

Sora could only shiver as he felt the frozen confection drag down his neck and over his chest. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He could only pant and try to breathe. His head was swimming. He was _drowning_. He was--

A damp tongue dragged over the sticky, salty-sweet melted remains of the icecream on the brunet's neck- chest- stomach- and Roxas slowly crawled lower and lower...

((... A friend asked for this. She said it was 'wrong, twisted and kinky as all hell' because my fics made her believe they were brothers. But, she wanted it, so, I wrote it. xD Enjoy. She sure did.))


	13. LarxeneNamine – Shoes

Her lips trail down ivory skin and electricity arks between them, sparks of blue and gold against pale white. A pink tongue sweeps over full lips and sparks pepper that beautiful pale skin.

Blond hair is fanned out behind her head and Namine doesn't move, eyes closed, mouth open, only breathing. There no thoughts in her mind. Nothing but an empty space and blackness. Nothing exists in her mind. Even the fact that her pretty white dress was pushed down and tangles around her waist was forgotten.

Larxene's hands sweep over her delicate, small body, sparks making the small girl's skin tingle and burn. She wasn't wearing her gloves. Her coat was elsewhere. Her teeth suddenly sink into that thin neck and the girl under her arches, mouth agape, small hands shooting up to grasp at the other's shoulders, catching on those black bra-straps.

Clothing is scattered around the room.

They're both still wearing their shoes, though.

((I don't know. My friend and I were laughing over my AxelLarxene drabblesmut because she had a Larxene icon and I had an Axel one at the time, and then I changed my icon into a Namine one, and thus, she demanded a quick drabble. With that prompt, no less. She's insane.))


	14. AxelTifa – Metal

Tifa is pressed against the metal sheeting littering the Restoration Site and it bites at her body. His hands drag over her legs like white-hot claws, leaving red-raw skin in their wake.

Her mouth opens. She wants to scream. It _burnt_. But his mouth was on hers now, she can't make a noise; his tongue in her mouth, and everywhere he touched her, burns burst to life there.

Axel lets his hands roam over her writhing, squirming flesh; the softness of women flesh, yet firm from being the warrior she was. He pulls his mouth from hers and all she can do is _breathe_ as he dips down and lets his lips trail down her front, a raw-red line being drawn down her beautiful bosom.

Even things as strong as metal can yield if you put it in enough heat.

((... I was in a slump. That is my only excuse.))


End file.
